Annabelle: Love and Loss
Introduction Annabelle was born as Songkit, a Thunderclan kit. She was born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur, two brave and highly respected warriors, along with her sister, Hazelkit. She was in their second litter so her older brother, Wingpaw was nine moons older than her. Her life was much more complicated than it seems. It all started when she was a young kit, she and Hazelkit had ventured out of the nursery. Then two Twolegs scooped them up and took them to their dens. Songkit was seperated from her brother, sister, and the clan she knew and loved. Her kind and friendly Twolegs renamed her Annabelle. If only Hazelkit had been so lucky. She had been taken by a cruel Twoleg and had been renamed Ginger by her housefolk's kits. Afterwards, Annabelle thought she would never see her sister again. Annabelle loved her housefolk and her life. As she grew up she forgot about Thunderclan and the outside life. Her housefolk's name was Kyle, his mate Annette, and their two kits named Edward and Lucy. She was friends with all the neighborhood cats including an older she-cat named Cleo. Cleo was the black-and-white she-cat with green eyes who lived right next door. Eventually, Cleo got sick and passed. At least her owners were safe and healthy. They would even give her little treats of their plate. But that all changed the day of the fire... Chapter One It started like any other day, she woke up around sunrise in Lucy's bed and walked out of her room where a bowl of cream was supposed to be waiting there for her but instead was a much less sweet surprise. When she stepped into the kitchen all she could see were flames. ''Fire! ''She had to save her housefolk. She dashed out of the kitchen to wake up them up; however, they wouldn't budge. Annabelle knew she had to get help, but from who? She couldn't do anything but stand outside and yowl until it hurt to make another noise. She saw lights flicker on not too long after that. The Twoleg next door woke up and saw the house next door. He rushed and got people carrying what looked like a long snake that squirted water. Annabelle had gotten out safe and sound. She wished she could say the same for her owners. Not one of them survived the fire. ''Sure, I'm alive... But at what cost? I have nothing now... ''Annabelle thought to herself. ''Maybe it would've been better if I had gone with them.... ''She let out a sigh of depression. She headed out into the forest. She didn't know why she was near the thick dense bushes or large leafy trees, she just ended up there. For some odd reason the forest was haunting her memories. She was walking until she walked into a light ginger and white tom. his blue eyes were filled with compassion. "Hi, I'm sorry for walking into you." He said. "That's alright. I'm Annabelle by the way. What's your name?" She said. "I'm Blaze, you smell different. Are you a kittypet?" The ginger cat named Blaze asked. He saw the confused look in Annabelle's purple eyes. "Sorry, are you a housecat?" "Yes, well no. I mean not anymore, Sorry am I confusing you?" "No not at all." He looked at her with warm eyes. "Are you okay? You smell like soot and ash... Were you in a fire? Are you okay?" "Me? Yeah, I'm okay." She choked on her own words. "But.. It's just my housefolk died in the fire and I h-have nowhere to go..." "Stay here, there are a few loners around the area." Blaze invited the calico she-cat. "Fires are tough... So much pain and destruction. I lost my family in a fire. I'm the only one left, so I guess we're both alone. The last of us left, the survivors. It hurts when you're lonely. It leaves your mind to dwell on unpleasant memories. I've been left alone for far too long..." "What about the other loners?" Annabelle asked. She noticed the ginger tom was only showing her one side of his face. "Sure, they talk to me and are friendly, but I meant spiritually. Even if I'm in another's company I'm still the only one there... Truth is, I'm not sure if anyone dares to stand boldly in front of me." For the first time, he faced her completely. One side was handsome and ordinary, while the other was scarred and had a burn mark across it. Annabelle flinched back. "What happened?" Category:Fanfiction Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions